Same Old Thing
by Bookbabe123
Summary: Max is fed up with everything being the same old thing and she thinks about hidding out with the flock on an island. Does she? Only you guys can tell me! Comment if you think I should keep going. It's not T rated yet but if I keep continuing it might be..
1. Chapter 1

Same Old Thing

_Same Old Thing_

I was running for my life. _Again._ No it's not oh my gosh it's THE SAME OLD THING!! And I was so sick of it! The Erasers, then white coats, then flyboys. I mean geez, can't they leave me alone? I had started to wonder what would happen if one day (today was sounding pretty good if I just gave up, not to the evil nimrods but to life. What if the flock and I just found an island and ran well flew, to it. I remember Fang mentioning something like that once and today it sounded great. _You can't give up Max. You were made to save the world._ Stupid Voice. _I'm only human_, I thought. _No you're not you're much, much more and you know that._

_No I don't know that and if I do 'give up' there's nothing you can do about it._

_I can do more then you think Max._

"Oh, will you shut up!?" I screamed. The flock looked at me.

"No one said anything." Nudge replied looking confused.

"Ugh, not you…..Just never mind."

Fang gave me a look like _the Voice? _I sighed and nodded.

"Fang?" I flew beside him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be too late to take up your island offer?"

He smiled. "Of course not, I've found the perfect one."

Fly On

"So what did your Voice say this time?" Fang wondered.

"Oh, I was thinking about giving up doing the same thing over and over again, you know being chased captured then finding out some new info, and last but not least the dead end and frustration. Then the Voice was all like 'don't give up Max, You were made to save the world' and I was like 'f I do give up you can't do anything about it' and the Voice said 'I can do more then you think.' That's when I yelled."

"Well here let me show you the island tomorrow, it's about ½ an hour away." Fang replied.

"Thank you, Fang. I don't know what I would do with you." I sighed. I heard Fang chuckle and saw one of his very rare smiles the forest we were sitting in lit up like day break."

_**Okaaaaaay. So if you like this story and want me to continue it then comment and tell everyone you know to read it too! And if you don't like it then comment and tell your friends please. Thank you and be sure to check out and comment my other to stories (remember if you like then tell me to keep posting more) My other stories are in the Harry Potter section and another Max Ride one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Island

"Oh, this was such a bad idea. I can't believe I left the flock in Iggy's hands! Haven't I done that before?" _And swore not to do it again?_ I added in my head.

"Calm down." Fangs quiet voice came from beside me. "We're almost to the island."

The island, yep I let Fang talk me into it. Stupid, stupid me. How could I think we could just leave the mission?

_Because you can't Max. I know that and you know that._

_Watch me. _I challenged my Voice."So how long do you think it will take the white coats to find us if we live on this little island?"

"Hopefully never." He paused. "So are you going to forget the mission?"

"No! Don't you remember my very long rant last time you told me to?"

"Oh, right. Why are you so intent on saving the world? Why don't you let someone else do it?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I don't really know. I just feel like it's the right thing to do."_And I don't think its mistake. _I added in my head. And you know how many times I make mistakes. Never. Well almost never.

"Down now." Fang ordered. We both tucked in our wings and aimed downward. I don't know if you've ever been thousands of feet in the air flying then shot down like a rocket but it's so wicked! You have no idea, really.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The island turned out to be more then I had dared hoped for and it had plenty of fruit and even cave to sleep in! The water was warm and groups of fish swam by in huge groups._ This is a big mistake Max; get back to your flock and start saving the world. _

_Remember in NY when you told me to have fun? Well, this might be the type of thing I classify as fun._

I could almost hear my voice tisk in disapproval.

_I'm telling you Max you're making a huge mistake._

If you looked up annoying in the dictionary you might find a picture of me talking to a Voice in my head, rolling my eyes, but it more likely it would be under insane.

"Hmm, I think tomorrow if we live 'til then or are still in the area we should show the rest of the flock." I said to Fang after a few silent minutes. Of course Fang like never talks but he did grin again it felt like it was lighting up our little part of the jungle like island.

**Will the rest of the flock be safe? Will they like the island? Will Max decide to live there? Review to find out!**


End file.
